O Observador
by Little Anne P
Summary: SHORT FIC – Seria um somente um sonho ou um aviso do que ela poderia encontrar?
1. Prólogo e Nota da Autora

**Título: **O Observador

**Autora: **Little Anne P.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Sumário: **SHORT FIC – Seria um somente um sonho ou um aviso do que ela poderia encontrar?

**P.S: **Os personagens são tradicionais. Vampiros e humanos. Lobisomens? Talvez. Casais tradicionais também. ExB EmxR AxJ. Algumas partes da fic eu tirei dos livros. Pode haver algumas citações também.

**Prólogo**

Eu tinha acabado de me mudar para Forks. Não foi uma mudança fácil, mas depois de um sonho estranho, todos os dias eu via um volvo prata na minha rua. Ele aparecia todos os dias, mas o motorista nunca se manifestava, até aquele dia.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic era uma ONESHOT, mas que a história não saia da minha cabeça. Então decidi continuar.

**História da história:** Bom, essa história surgiu na aula de Literatura, quando estávamos estudando o movimento gótico e a professora resolveu passar o filme que o nosso livro didático sugeria que era '_A Noiva Cadáver'_, mas no dia do filme minha amiga tinha devolvido o meu DVD do **Crepúsculo**, então nós pedimos para a nossa professora passar ele, já que ele tratava de vampiros ( uma das características do movimento gótico ). Então na aula de Produção de Texto, que era dada pela mesma professora, nós estávamos estudando 'o conto', então ela pediu para a gente fazer um conto sobro o filme. Assim surgiu essa história, mas é claro que eu dei uma melhorada nela.


	2. Sonho Assustador

**1. Sonho Assustador**

Charlie ainda não tinha voltado da delegacia e já passava das oito da noite. Hoje não era o melhor dia da semana. Eu odiava as quartas feiras e nunca tinha nada suficientemente bom para me distrair. Fui ate o banheiro e tomei um remédio para gripe, daqueles que te nocauteavam por umas boas oitos horas, não que eu estivesse gripada era só para eu conseguir dormir logo. Se eu ficasse muito tempo acordada eu iria relembrar coisas de Phoenix e eu tentava ao máximo me adaptar a vida provinciana de Forks. Coloquei o meu pijama e fui para meu quarto acomodando-me na minha cama. Fiquei deitada esperando o remédio fazer efeito, enquanto esperava minha mente vagava.

Não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha decidido vir morar em Forks — tinha apenas uma semana. Eu decidi vir uma semana antes da volta as aulas — depois do recesso de fim de ano — para me adaptar melhor e não estranhar tanto, apesar de querer ficar mais tempo com minha mãe.

Não aconteceram muitas coisas desde que cheguei. Charlie não passava muito tempo em casa — ele não estava acostumado a ter alguém morando com ele. Mas eu fazia o possível para deixar Charlie feliz. A felicidade dele era suficiente para mim.

Ainda me sentia estranha morando aqui com ele, nós não conversávamos muito e eu passava o dia inteiro sozinha. Não me sentia solitária, sempre gostei da minha própria bolha de pensamentos. Eu fazia o jantar todos os dias, porque descobri que Charlie não sabe cozinhar grande coisa além de ovos fritos e bacon. Ele não se incomodou em deixar que eu fizesse essa tarefa durante a minha estadia. Ele pareceu relutante quando sentiu o cheiro apimentado das enchiladas de frango que eu tinha feito no meu segundo sai aqui, mas relaxou quando sentiu o gosto e aos poucos passou a confiar nas minhas habilidades culinárias.

Não estava muito ansiosa para ir à escola. Como em toda cidade pequena, a escola não era lá essas coisas e era bom ter diplomacia em certos assuntos.

Minha mente continuou vagando por coisas sem sentindo, algumas vezes passava por alguma lembrança, não percebi quando dormi.

Não sei se eu estava sonhando, mas eu podia ouvir uma voz melodiosa falando, era um som tão musical, tão bonito. Eu não conseguia identificar o que a voz dizia. De repente como se eu soubesse que estava sendo observada eu abri meus olhos e vi uma figura parada perto da porta. O desconhecido deu um passo ficando de um modo que a claridade fraca do abajur podia tocá-lo. Fiquei impressionada com a sua beleza inumana, enquanto o instinto de qualquer outra pessoa seria sentir medo, já que ele era um desconhecido. Ele era esguio, magro, pouco musculoso, ele parecia ser jovem, tinha cabelos desgrenhados com uma cor desconhecida, um bronze, talvez. Sua pele era pálida, a pessoa mais pálida dessa cidade sem sol. Tinha olhos escuros, apesar da cor dos cabelos. Além disso, ele tinha olheiras - sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Mas não deixava se ser menos belo.

— Isabella — pronunciou ele. Talvez fosse isso que ele estava falando quando me acordou. Ele se aproximou ficando bem perto da minha cama e abaixou-se, seu rosto ficando bem próximo do meu. Foi quando eu percebi que ainda estava deitada, completamente imóvel. Levantei a mão para tirar uma mecha do meu cabelo que tinha caído no meu olho e o olhar do meu desconhecido mudou, parecia que ele desejava alguma coisa, mas tinha mais alguma coisa ali, que estava desde que eu acordei. Seria frustração? Franzi o cenho. Ele tinha desejo pelo que? E mais, porque estava frustrado? Como se lesse meus pensamentos ele disse.

— Seu sangue é muito apetitoso. Eu nunca senti um tão atraente assim. Eu não sei o que fazer com você, eu não posso ouvir o que está pensando. — disse isso e suspirou e mais uma vez o desejo estava ali, um desejo cada vez mais presente no seu olhar.

Levantei instintivamente da cama e olhei para a porta e lá estava ele me impedindo. Meu Deus! Como ele chegou ali tão rápido? _"Eu não sei o que fazer com você, eu não posso ouvir o que está pensando." _A voz dele ecoou na minha cabeça. Como assim 'eu não posso ouvir o que está pensando'? Minha cabeça fervilhava de pensamentos.Sem pensar muito corri para a janela e pulei caí no jardim. A altura era uma pouco maior da que eu imaginava. Fiquei com alguns machucados, nada de muito novo. Eu me machuco sempre.

Notei que a viatura de Charlie não estava ali. Porque ele ainda não tinha chego? Charlie nunca chegava em casa depois das dez da noite. E pela escuridão da rua, deduzi que já era bem tarde. Perguntando-me o motivo de Charlie ainda não ter chego, ouvi o meu nome se pronunciado... Eu conhecia aquela voz. Olhei para trás apenas para confirmar e lá estava o garoto desconhecido parado na porta da frente da minha casa com aquele olhar de desejo. Comecei a correr pelo bosque que ficava perto da minha casa.

Eu corria pela floresta sem olhar para trás com medo de saber se ele estava me alcançando. Decidi me permitir dar uma checada, só para saber se eu ainda teria mais algum tempo de vida. Com uma olhada rápida percebi que não tinha ninguém atrás de mim. Quase suspirei de alivio. _Quase._ Quando voltei o meu rosto para frete de novo, ele estava encostado numa arvore a uns três metros de mim. Parei onde estava. Em choque. Logo ele começou caminhar lentamente para mim. Meus músculos estavam congelados. Eu não conseguia nem gritar por socorro. Percebi que uma sombra aparecia atrás dele e se aproximava. Andava um pouco mais rápido que o desconhecido de cabelos cor de bronze. Quando finalmente pude ver seu rosto meu queixo caiu, metaforicamente, é claro. Ele era jovem, era loiro e muito mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu já tenha visto. No entanto, ele era pálido e parecia cansado, com círculos embaixo dos olhos. O mais estranho era que ele e o garoto dos cabelos com de bronze eram tão diferentes e tão parecidos. Os mesmos olhos escuros, a mesma pela branca, os mesmos hematomas arroxeados.

— Edward — disse o loiro, pousando suas mãos nos ombros do garoto.

Edward, então esse era o nome dele. Nome estranho e pouco popular, eu pensei. Os tipos de nomes que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda aqui — nomes de cidade pequena.

Edward relaxou ao suave toque do homem loiro. Observei que suas bocas se movimentavam, mas nenhum som era ouvido por mim. Vi Edward abaixar sua cabeça, num sinal de vergonha. Por um momento me perguntei do que ele sentia vergonha. Era uma sensação estranha, eu me sentia conectada a esse Edward. Eu senti medo, quando vi aquele desejo estranho em seus olhos. Mas quando o vi abaixar a cabeça envergonhado senti vontade de abraçá-lo, conforta-lo e perguntar do que ele se envergonhava. E como se nunca tivessem aparecido, eles sumiram. Olhei para todos os lados e não vi nenhum dos dois em lugar nenhum foi quando uma claridade forte cegou meus olhos e os fechei com força e os abri novamente meio sonolenta e percebi que estava na minha cama. Tudo não passava de um sonho. Olhei para a minha janela e vi a neblina densa e a chuva que caia do céu. Demorei mais um tempo na cama, mas não consegui ficar muito tempo. Cheguei perto da janela. A viatura de Charlie não estava ali.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para o bosque que invadia o quintal da casa, acho que eu esperava encontrar algum indicio do meu sonho de ontem. É Forks estava realmente me deixando louca — no sentido literal do termo. Com esse pensamento peguei a minha nécessaire e fui fazer a minha higiene matinal.


	3. Fim de Semana

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, eu vi no traffic que o capítulo anterior teve 69 hits e 19 visitas. Mas eu não recebi nunhuma review. É muito bom saber que tem gente lendo, mas eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando. Espero reviews nesse. Sobre a fic agora, eu vou postar sempre aos sábados a partir das 18h. Essa fic deve ter por volta de 9 ou 10 capítulos mais o epílogo.

Desculpe os eventuais erros, não tem ninguém revisando a fic para mim.

Beijinhos =D

_Little Anne P._

**

* * *

**

**2. Fim de Semana**

Era hoje que eu iria para a escola. Eu, uma garota sem sal, filha do chefe de policia local que tinha acabado de chegar nessa cidade sem sol. Levantei cedo porque não consegui ficar mais tempo na cama. Cheguei perto da janela e chequei o tempo. Chuvoso, é claro. A viatura de Charlie não estava na garagem.

Desde que cheguei aqui aconteceram poucas coisas realmente significativas. Minha mãe me mandou alguns e-mails, que eu respondi sem muito entusiasmo. O que a levou ligar para cá umas duas vezes com a desculpa de que estava com saudades, não que isso não fosse verdade, mas eu sabia as verdadeiras intenções do telefonema. Ela queria ouvir minha voz. Minha mãe sempre soube me ler muito bem. Ela me chamava de livro aberto, ela dizia que meu rosto e a minha voz revelava tudo, por isso quando Charlie me disse que era ela no telefone eu o atendi com um pouco mais de entusiasmo. Não muito entusiasmada, porque ela ficaria desconfiada, já que ela sabia que eu detestava Forks, mas também não muito triste, o que faria ela vir aqui e me fazer voltar com ela para a Califórnia, mesmo ela não estando mais fixa em Phoenix. Eu fiquei preocupada de não conseguir convence-la. Eu sempre menti mal, mas ela pareceu mais calma me ouvir. Se ela percebeu que eu estava fingindo, disfarçou muito bem. Decidi não contar nada sobre o meu sonho de quarta-feira. Era como um segredo, que eu não podia contar para ninguém.

No sábado Charlie me levou a La Push, a reserva indígena local. Eu estava pensando seriamente em comprar um carro para mim. Ficar andando para lá e para cá em um carro com sirenes em cima era um tanto chamativo. Atenção que dispensava no momento. Charlie dirigiu até a casa de Billy Black. O reconheci de imediato. Não fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo em uma cadeira de rodas, Charlie já tinha comentado isso comigo. Senti um pouco de saudades daquele tempo em que Charlie me trazia aqui, quando eu era obrigada a passar aqui um mês de cada verão. Billy fazia me sentir criança novamente. Reencontrei Jacob. Ele estava... Bom ele estava alto e mais forte, mas ainda com o rosto infantil. Pelas minhas contas ele devia ter 15 ou 16 anos.

Jacob me levou até a minúscula garagem da sua casa, conversando comigo como se nós sempre tivéssemos mantido contato — quando eu fiz 14 anos, bati o pé, e nos três últimos verões, Charlie passou duas semanas de férias comigo na Califórnia. Quando entramos tinha uma lona cobrindo algo. Pela forma parecia ser um carro. Charlie entrou junto com Billy pra dentro da casa, nos deixando sozinhos na garagem. Até porque a cadeira de rodas de Billy não passava pelo caminho que levava à garagem.

Jacob me pediu para fechar os olhos. Eu não gostava muito de surpresas, porem ele tinha um sorriso tão entusiasmado no rosto, que ate seria pecado magoá-lo. Assim que Jacob permitiu que eu abrisse os meus olhos novamente, eu me deparei com uma picape vermelha antiga. A sua cor estava desbotada, mas parecia ser um carro forte. Um carro bom para mim. Perguntei-me mentalmente se Jacob me venderia ela.

— E aí, gostou? — perguntou-me ele, com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim, eu adorei. — respondi sinceramente. Por incrível que pareça, eu realmente tinha adorado de imediato a picape. Não sabia se andava, mas podia me ver nela.

— Que bom, porque é sua. — disse ele, simplesmente.

— O que? — foi tudo que eu consegui falar. Como assim minha? Ele ia me _dar_ o carro _dele_?

— Charlie a comprou para você, ele achou que você não iria gostar de andar em um carro com sirenes. É como um presente de boas vindas.

Eu estava chocada. Eu só ficava olhando para a picape emocionada. Eu não posso chorar, eu não posso chorar, era tudo que eu pensava, enquanto processava a informação de que Charlie se preocupava comigo. Eu não estava acostumada, com ninguém cuidando de mim, era eu que cuidava dos outros.

— E então...? — Jacob perguntou me trazendo de volta a realidade. Eu olhei para ele e sorri, ele entendeu que eu tinha ficado feliz. Nisso Charlie apareceu na garagem e Jacob entrou para ficar com seu pai.

— Obrigada pai. — disse olhando para as minhas mãos que eu mexia nervosamente.

— Quero que seja feliz aqui. — disse. Apenas sorri, não precisava acrescentar que talvez isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu detestava Forks, mas tinha ficado feliz com a picape. Talvez os meus dias aqui fossem menos ruins. Billy nos chamou para comer algo. Passei o resto do dia com Jacob na garagem, com ele me explicando que tinha restaurado o motor e por isso a picape funcionava bem, mas que quando desse problema, era para eu ligar para ele. Ele ficou muito aliviado quando Charlie a comprou. Billy não o deixaria trabalhar em outro carro enquanto tinham outro carro perfeitamente bom lá. Foi um dia bom no fim das contas. Voltei para casa na minha picape nova — bom, nova para mim. Aquele _troço _devia ser mais velho que meu avô. Era um Chevy 63. Era barulhenta, mas funcionava perfeitamente bem, como Jacob tinha dito.

Assim que cheguei em casa, dei boa noite para Charlie e fui tomar banho, logo em seguida cai na cama e dormi, não foi o meu melhor sono, mas consegui dormir melhor, o barulho da chuva ainda me incomodava.

No domingo Charlie foi pescar com Billy e eu fui para a casa de Jacob. Eu não queria ir, mas achei que faria Charlie feliz e Jacob também ficaria feliz com a minha visita. Eu não fiquei muito tempo lá e logo estava em casa de novo. Preparei o jantar de Charlie, tomei banho, arrumei as coisas da escola. Fui dormir cedo, mas acabei acordando cedo demais, até queria dormir mais, mas não consegui. Depois de tomar banho e me arrumar desci as escadas e tomei meu café da manhã. Na verdade comi cereais com leite. Chequei o relógio de novo. Ainda era cedo, mas não conseguia mais ficar ali, uma hora ou outra eu teria que enfrentar a escola. Decidido isso levantei, lavei a minha louça, peguei minha mochila, as chaves da picape e sai de casa. Quando estava perto da minha picape, notei um carro prata no fim da rua. Eu não conhecia muito sobre carros, mas tinha quase certeza que era um volvo. Acho que o motorista percebeu que eu fitava seu carro, pois deu a ré e seguiu a diante. Suspirei e entrei na picape.

* * *

**N/A ² :** Como eu sou boazinha ai vai um spoiler, para vocês não esquecerem das minha reviews

**_No próximo capítulo..._**

_(...)_

_— E o que vocês são? — perguntei, lembrando do que ele disse._

_Ele hesitou. Entrelacei a mão dele que eu ainda segurava e o olhei. Seus olhos tinham um misto de confusão e admiração._

_— Pode confiar em mim. — disse com uma intensidade que eu me assustei._

_— Vampiros_


	4. Semelhanças

**Nota da Autora: **Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que eu recebi, é bom saber que estão gostando e que o tempo que eu passo escrevendo não é em vão. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda recebo muitas visitas em comparação ao número de reviews. Gente, não precisa ser uma review grande. Pode ser um "gostei" ou um "acho que poderia ter sido melhor". A opinão de vocês é mais importante.

Ps.: Desculpem os eventuais erros. Não tem ningupem revisando a fic para mim.

* * *

**3. Semelhanças**

Apesar de nunca ter ido lá, não foi difícil achar a escola. Era um conjunto de casas e eu não teria parado se não tivesse visto a placa que dizia ser a Forks High School. O estacionamento estava meio vazio, apenas alguns carros estacionados. Perguntei-me quem queria chegar tão cedo na escola. Encontrei um prédio que tinha uma placa em cima dizendo ser a secretaria. Chuviscava quando saí da picape, tremi com o vento gelado que bateu no meu rosto. Segui direto para a secretaria fingindo não notar as poucas pessoas que já me encaravam. Pude ver pela visão periférica que cochichavam.

— Saco. — murmurei baixinho, só para mim.

Assim que entrei na pequena sala, uma senhora simpática veio ate mim e perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan. — informei-lhe. O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto aumentou, se é que isso era possível.

— Claro, a filha do chefe Swan. — ela parecia feliz em saber isso. Eu não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo.

Ela mexeu em uma pilha de papeis e me deu um mapa e o meu horário. Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel que todos os professores deveriam assinar e que eu traria de volta no fim do dia.

Quando saí da pequena sala, o estacionamento começava a encher. Entrei na picape e segui o transito. Ignorando os olhares curiosos que me lançavam. Estacionei assim que achei uma vaga. Não queria mais atenção. Fiquei um tempo dentro do carro, tentando memorizar o mapa. Saí da picape com o mapa e o meu horário na mão, só para o caso de eu esquecer.

Assim que cheguei sobre a cobertura do refeitório, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto, com problemas de pele e cabelo preto como carvão chegou perto de mim.

— Oi, sou Eric. — disse. Olhei para ele com a esperança de não denunciar o meu nervosismo.

— Oi. — respondi, simplesmente.

— Você deve ser Isabella Swan, a garota nova.

Tremi de novo, mas não de frio. Será que não tinha ninguém nessa cidade minúscula que não me conhecia? Acho que não. Nessas horas eu tinha vontade de matar Charlie. Com certeza ele contou para todo mundo. Ou talvez contou para a pessoa errada. Mas isso não importava agora.

— Apenas Bella. — respondi.

— Precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua sala? — Será que só eu vi outras intenções por trás do pedido inocente?

Afastei esses pensamentos antes de respondê-lo

— Acho que não, eu tenho um mapa. — levantei a minha mão com o mapa. — Eu vou para o prédio seis. Educação cívica com o Jefferson.

— Acompanhá-la, então? — perguntou esperançoso.

— Claro, porque não? — fiquei com pena de recusar.

Caminhamos até o prédio seis, com Eric falando sobre algumas aulas e professores. Ele não me fez muitas perguntas, então eu apenas o olhava em sinal de que eu prestava atenção. Ele me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem evidente o "seis" e se despediu de mim com um simples "Tchau".

As aulas seguiram bem na parte da manhã, a maioria dos professores entregava o meu material e mandava sentar sem me apresentar — uma coisa que eu achava desnecessária, ao que parecia, todo mundo sabia quem eu era e esperavam pela minha chegada. Depois de algumas aulas comecei a reconhecer alguns rostos, nada muito surpreendente para uma escola tão pequena.

Eu não estava muito atrás do ensino daqui. O que era reconfortante e entediante.

Uma menina que se sentou comigo nas aulas de trigonometria e espanhol, me convidou para almoçar com o seu grupo de amigos. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros abaixo do que os meus 1,63m, mas o cabelo escuro e encaracolado ajudava a balancear nossa diferença de alturas. Acho que seu nome era Jéssica. Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia de seus amigos, os quais ela me apresentou.

— Bella essa é Lauren. — ela apontou para uma menina de cabelos loiros bem lisos. Ela apenas me olhou e continuou a conversa que estava tendo com o garoto sentado do lado dela — Do lado dela, Tyler. Ali, Mike — seu dedo apontava para um garoto, com cara de bebê, o cabelo loiro claro cuidadosamente moldado com gel, sorrindo para mim de um jeito amigável — E aqui, Ângela. — Essa última me olhou e sorriu. Me senti melhor só com o seu sorriso, não tinha malícia. Era como se ela entendesse como eu estava me sentindo com toda essa atenção. Sorri de volta só porque eu quis. O menino que me acompanhou até a minha primeira aula, Eric, apareceu ali depois.

Foi ali, tentando conversar com seis estranhos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez. Sentados à uma distancia segura do resto dos alunos. Eram quatro. Não comiam, não conversavam e não me encaravam, como a maioria dos alunos. Cada um estava preso a sua própria bolha de pensamentos. Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que chamou, e prendeu, minha atenção.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Um dos garotos era grande musculoso — como um halterofilista inveterado, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo loiro escuro. As garotas eram o oposto. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha um corpo lindo, — do tipo que se vê na capa da revista _Sports Illustrated_ — daquelas que fazem as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo só por estar na mesma sala que ela. O cabelo era dourado, gentilmente balançando até o meio das costas. A outra garota era mais baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições miúdas. O cabelo dela era totalmente preto, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções. E ainda assim, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, tinham olhos bem escuros. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro. Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente lindos.

Enquanto eu os olhava, lembrei do meu sonho de quarta-feira passada. Mais precisamente do garoto de cabelos cor de bronze. Edward. Não pude evitar compará-los. Os mesmos olhos escuros, a mesma pele branca, as mesmas olheiras.

— Bella o que você está olhando? — perguntou-me Jéssica. Nessa hora o rosto da menina baixinha se virou para mim. Desviei o olhar.

— Ah! Bonitos, não é? — Não respondi, mas ela continuou mesmo assim — São Emmett e Alice Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. Os Hale são irmãos gêmeos mesmo, os loiros, sabe? Eles foram adotados pelo Dr. Cullen e Sra. Cullen. Mas nem perca o seu tempo, estão todos juntos. Emmett e Rosalie, e Alice e Jasper.

— Hmmm. Eles são muito bonitos. — disse, corando um pouco.

Jéssica suspirou e concordou. Olhei mais um pouco para a estranha família. Poderia ser coincidência que o Edward tivesse as mesmas características da família do Dr. Cullen? Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele olhar de desejo e frustração que ele me lançava, nem do homem loiro refreando ele. O refeitório estava quase vazio, dei mais uma olhada para a família, agora eles se levantavam. A comida intocada. Todos eram notoriamente graciosos — até mesmo o grandalhão. Era algo desconcertante de se observar. Saímos do refeitório logo depois.

As aulas da parte da tarde não prenderam a minha atenção. Eu não queria começar a divagar no meio do ano, mas a minha cabeça não parava de comparar a família Cullen com Edward. Era coincidência demais que eles tivessem as mesmas características. Não são características comuns, concluí. O sinal tocou e eu me assustei.

Segui para a aula de educação física com Mike ao meu lado. Assim como Eric e Tyler, eu tinha a sensação de que haviam outras intenções por trás dos olhares que Mike me lançava.

O treinador Clapp, me deu um uniforme, mas não me fez vesti-lo para a aula. Agradeci mentalmente por não ter que participar da aula hoje. Eu já não conseguia praticar esportes quando a minha cabeça estava vazia, sem machucar a mim mesma. Hoje provavelmente eu seria capaz de aleijar todos que se aproximassem muito de mim. Fiquei sentada assistindo as quatro partidas de vôlei que aconteciam simultaneamente. Quando o treinador nos liberou eu fui direto para o vestiário me trocar. Depois fui à secretaria devolver a caderneta assinada pelos professores.

Enquanto ia para casa, tentava não pensar no dia que eu tive. Apesar de ter conhecido pessoas realmente legais, pessoas que valessem à pena — como Ângela, na verdade acho que só ela valia à pena — eu não queria pensar o que poderia significar as semelhanças da família Cullen e Edward. Quando cheguei em casa escolhi uma receita realmente trabalhosa e que me exigisse atenção. Quando Charlie chegou, eu ainda estava fazendo o jantar.

Quando acabamos de jantar num silencio confortável, Charlie foi para a sala ver TV e eu tirei os pratos, levei-os sem a menor pressa. Quando acabei dei boa noite a Charlie e subi para fazer o dever de casa e tomar um banho. Optei por tomar o banho primeiro. Deixei que a água quente relaxasse o meu corpo. Enquanto eu relaxava tomava muito cuidado para não pensar no acontecimento do almoço. Realizei toda a minha higiene pessoal prestando total atenção no que fazia, nunca desviando o pensamento para nada. Fiz todos os meus deveres, mas quando acabei não tinha sono. Eu estava alerta. Resolvi ler um dos muitos livros que eu trouxe de Phoenix para cá para ver se me dava sono. O exercício logo me cansou e eu apaguei o abajur, o sono veio logo em seguida.

— Bella? — chamou uma voz conhecida.

Abri os meus olhos para encontrar Edward mais uma vez no meu quarto. Dessa vez me levantei de imediato preparada para correr a qualquer momento. Mas Edward num átimo estava do meu lado com as mãos no meu ombro tentando me acalmar. Minha mente não se importou com o fato das mãos dele serem frias, mas sim com a corrente elétrica que passou pelo meu corpo. Olhei para ele assustada. Tanto com as novas emoções que passavam pelo meu corpo, quanto com a súbita mudança de comportamento dele.

A lua iluminava meu quarto, por isso dava para ver o seu rosto. A primeira mudança significativa eram seus olhos. Do preto intenso para o castanho-dourado.

— Acho que você percebeu muitas coisas hoje. — Ele se sentou comigo na minha cama, nunca deixando de me tocar. Ele me olhava com carinho, com... Amor? Eu apenas o fitava confusa.

— Sabe Bella, as semelhanças que você observou, é uma marca daquilo que somos. A pele branca, a mudança na cor dos olhos, a pele dura e fria. — ele pegou a minha mão direita. Era fria. Involuntariamente eu apertei sua mão. Parecia de pedra.

O meu coração parecia querer pular do meu peito com o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que invadiam minha cabeça e o meu corpo. Eu poderia estar me apaixonando por uma criação do meu inconsciente? Porque eu já estava me apaixonando.

— E o que vocês são? — perguntei, lembrando do que ele disse.

Ele hesitou. Entrelacei a mão dele que eu ainda segurava e o olhei. Seus olhos tinham um misto de confusão e admiração.

— Pode confiar em mim. — disse com uma intensidade que eu me assustei. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu via a verdade naquilo.

— Vampiros — Pude sentir que eu arregalei os meus olhos — Mas nós não somos como os vampiros tradicionais, nem como os que você conhece, que dizer, os vampiros dos livros e filmes. Eu e minha família somos diferentes. — Ele me acalmou.

— Diferentes, como?

— Você precisa, primeiro, tirar todas as idéias que você tem de vampiros. — Assenti e ele continuou — A minha família não se alimenta de sangue humano, só de sangue animal. Nós também não queimamos no sol. Alho não me incomoda. Nem água benta, nem nada dessas criações. Não durmo em caixões, aliás, eu não durmo — disse com um sorriso brincalhão. Sorri de volta.

Ele continuou explicando sobre a família dele. Mas se as semelhanças eram a marca do que eles eram...

— Se todas essas características são a marca de quem é um vampiro, isso quer dizer... — Me referia a estranha família do almoço hoje.

— Que eles também são vampiros — concluiu — Não se assuste, eles também se alimentam de sangue animal.

— Porque você disse que meu sangue era apetitoso? — lembrei de meu outro sonho.

— Seu sangue, é especial para mim. É mais forte e muito apelativo. Algo como a minha cantora. É como se o seu sangue cantasse para mim. Muito difícil de resistir.

Estremeci com suas palavras. Sua mão fez uma leve pressão no meu ombro, tentando me acalmar.

— Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar. — disse sorrindo de novo.

Edward continuou a me contar tudo sobre esse mundo. Escutei com atenção tudo que ele dizia. Perguntei-lhe de sua família, quando foi transformado, porque se alimenta de sangue animal, o que sentiu quando descobriu no que se transformou. Ele não se sentia incomodado com as minhas perguntas, respondia todas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele nunca disse os nomes das pessoas que compunham a sua família, se referia a ela apenas como um todo, decidi não perguntar. Ele também não disse mais nada sobre a família Cullen. Apenas falava de si.

Quando acordei de manhã, quase não acreditei no que tinha sonhado, parecia tão real, como se eu realmente tivesse vivido aquilo. Não passou despercebido a mim um cheiro realmente doce e inebriante que dominava o meu quarto. Eu fiquei um tempo sentada na beira da cama tentando entender como eu poderia me apaixonar por uma invenção da minha cabeça. O barulho do despertador me assustou, decidi me levantar e me arrumar para ir à escola.

Ao sair de casa notei como no dia anterior o Volvo prata parado no fim da minha rua, e assim como ontem, quando notou que eu fitava o carro, deu marcha ré e seguiu adiante. Esqueci disso assim que entrei na minha picape e segui para a escola. Mas eu me sentia sendo vigiada, não num sentido ruim, apenas como se me sentisse segura.

A minha primeira semana foi tranqüila, sentava com Jéssica e seus amigos na hora do almoço, apesar de notar que ela apreciava mais a atenção que os outros davam a ela do que a minha amizade. Eu não sabia se queria ficar sozinha ou fingir que não via que ela era uma interesseira. Decidi por fingir, afinal eu era nova na cidade e não tinha amigos. E já que a vida foi tão legal aponto de colocar no meu caminho cinco pessoas que estavam dispostas a serem meus "amigos" — cada um com seu interesse, claro — eu não iria recusar. A única pessoa que eu sabia que poderia formar uma amizade realmente verdadeira era Ângela, acho que foi mais por ela que eu decidi fingir e aceitar. Já que ela fazia parte do circulo social de Jéssica. Aos poucos eu me acostumei com o ritmo das aulas e dos professores, mas ficava ansiosa quando chegava a hora do almoço. Todos os dias desta semana eu entrava no refeitório e os meus olhos saltavam para a mesa dos Cullen. Na minha cabeça o meu sonho parecia mais real. Se Edward sabia da existência deles, e o que eles eram, talvez _ele_ não fosse uma criação da minha cabeça. _Tá legal Bella, agora você pirou._ O Volvo prata apareceu todos os dias. De uma forma estranha eu não me sentia incomodada, me sentia protegida, como se nada de ruim fosse acontecer comigo, porque o dono — ou dona — do carro estava me protegendo do perigo. Ele era um observador. Melhor, um protetor secreto, se é que isso existe.

* * *

**N/A ²:** Dessa vez não tem spoiler, mas o capítulo quatro já está quase pronto.

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Tamy:** Que bom que você gostou. O sonho na verdade foi o que deu origem a fic. A idéia original era fazer o Edward não-vegetariano, mas eu fiquei com pena. Eu amo ele de olhos dourados._

_**Tata Black:** Obrigada. Bom saber que te agradou. Postando._

_**Isabella Campbell:** Sua ansiosidade será saciada. Capítulo 3 on._

Relembrando... Reviews.


	5. Descobertas

**Nota da Autora:** Gente, me desculpa, mas esse sábado não deu para postar porque eu saí, o capítulo já estava pronto, mas eu não estava em casa. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, é bom saber que estão gostando.

Sem mais enrrolação aí está o capítulo 4, Descobertas.

P.S: Desculpem os eventuais erros, não tem revisando a fic para mim.

* * *

**4. Descobertas**

Desde meu sonho de segunda-feira, em que Edward confessa o que ele, a sua família e a estranha família Cullen são, eu sonhei com ele todos os dias da semana. Em todos os meus sonhos seus olhos estavam claros, num tom de dourado, seu rosto estava sempre sereno, mas ainda um pouco cautelosos, talvez esperando que eu me afastasse e dissesse que não queria mais vê-lo. Apesar de estar sonhando, eu sabia que eu nunca iria me afastar dele — no sonho, é claro. Eu me sentia conectada a ele. Também não me passa desapercebido o leve perfume adocicado que eu sinto quando eu acordo.

Nos meus sonhos ele me contava mais sobre a sua vida, os livros que gostou e os que não gostou, as músicas que fazem ele se lembrar do passado, do presente, das pessoas especiais. Eu nunca estava saciada, sempre tinha uma pergunta. Não descobri muito sobre a sua família, ele sempre desviava minhas perguntas. Disse apenas que era feliz com eles e que eles eram especiais. Esperava um dia conhece-los, mesmo que isso fosse uma bela criação da minha mente. Mas o ultimo sonho, ficou na minha mente, ele nunca tinha me levado aquele lugar. Aliás, nós nunca tínhamos saído do meu quarto.

No estávamos na minha casa, mais precisamente no meu quarto, quando ele disse que queria me levar a um lugar especial, um lugar que ele ia quando queria ficar longe de tudo.

— Gostaria de saber como eu viajo na floresta? — perguntou, seus olhos em êxtase.

— E como você viaja? — devolvi. Eu sabia que ele poderia ser rápido, mas não tinha noção do quanto.

— Vamos. — ao dizer isso me colocou nas suas costas num aperto de aço e pulou pela janela. O dia estava claro lá fora, mas ainda sem sol. Porém estava claro o suficiente para o sol dar o ar da sua graça.

Reprimi um grito quando ele avançou comigo nas suas costas janela abaixo, escutei uma risadinha dele. Ao aterrisar com um baque surdo, ele me perguntou:

— Pronta? — perguntou divertido.

— C-claro. — gaguejei e ele riu de novo.

No segundo seguinte nós estávamos viajando pela floresta que invadia o jardim de Charlie. Ele corria na claridade incomum, entre os arbustos da floresta como uma bala, um fantasma. Não havia nenhum som, nenhuma evidência de que seus pés estavam realmente tocando o chão. A respiração dele não mudou, ela não denunciava nenhum esforço. Mas as árvores passavam mortalmente rápidas por nós, sempre nos perdendo por pouco.

Eu estava assustada demais pra fechar os olhos, apesar do vento da floresta estar passando rapidamente pelo meu rosto e queimando eles. Mas apesar da velocidade, eu não sentia medo, era apenas o susto. Só percebi que paramos quando o vento no meu rosto cessou e ele me estendeu a mão para eu descer de suas costas. A viajem não dourou mais do que alguns minutos.

Nós paramos no meio da floresta, não achei que aquele fosse o lugar que ele queria me mostrar, mas esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele nada disse, apenas segurou minha mão e me guiou pela floresta. Não demorou muito para eu começar a ver uma luminosidade através das arvores, um brilho que era meio amarelado e não verde. Eu apertei o passo, minha curiosidade crescendo a cada passo. Ele deixou de me guiar agora, apenas seguindo silenciosamente atrás de mim.

Eu alcancei a borda da piscina de luz e entrei pelas últimas samambaias no lugar mais adorável que já tinha visto. A clareira era pequena, perfeitamente redonda, e cheia de flores selvagens. Em algum lugar próximo, eu podia ouvir o som borbulhante de um rio. O sol estava quase aparecendo, enchendo o círculo com uma incandescente luz amarelada. Eu caminhei lentamente, abobalhada, através da grama macia, das flores e do ar morno, convidativo, indo para o meio da clareira. Eu dei uma meia volta, esperando compartilhar isso com ele, mas ele não estava atrás de mim onde eu achava que ele estaria. No mesmo segundo que eu o encontrei o sol apareceu, mais forte e descoberto pelas nuvens. Ele ainda estava embaixo da densa sombra das copas na borda da clareira, me observando com olhos cuidadosos. Eu dei um passo na direção dele, meus olhos estavam curiosos. Seus olhos estavam confusos e relutantes. Eu sorri encorajando e o convidei com a mão, dando outro passo na sua direção. Ele levantou uma mão como num aviso, eu hesitei, parando o movimento e dando um passo pra trás. Edward pareceu respirar fundo, e então deu um passo dentro da luz brilhante do sol.

Edward na luz do sol era chocante. Eu não conseguia me acostumar com isso. A pele dele estava literalmente brilhando, como se milhões de pequenos diamantes estivessem incrustados em sua superfície. Ele ficou completamente rígido perto da entrada da clareira, sua camisa aberta deixava seu peito esculpido, incandescente aparecer. Ele esperava por alguma reação minha, mas eu apenas fitava a beleza que me mantinha completamente imóvel. Seus olhos começaram a ficar preocupados. Talvez ele achasse que tinha me assustado. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa e acalma-lo.

— Bella, você está bem? — perguntou se aproximando minimamente, com medo de me assustar, indo para o meio da clareira, onde eu me encontrava.

— Você é lindo. — disse andando com certa rapidez para chegar ao seu lado. Ele se assustou com a minha revelação. Ele hesitou um pouco quando eu cheguei perto. Eu estendi a mão para tocar a pele descoberta dos seus braços. Sua pele ainda era gelada, mas parecia ser ainda mais incrível de perto.

— Você não tem medo? — perguntou visivelmente curioso.

— Não. Porque teria? — indaguei.

— Acho que uma pessoa normal teria. — respondeu.

— Aí é que está, nunca fui uma pessoa muito normal.

— Acho que eu já sabia disso. — Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

Nesse sonho nós passamos o dia naquela clareira. Quando eu acordei, o sonho ainda estava vivido na minha cabeça. E eu tinha absoluta certeza de que aquela clareira existia, e tinha decido procurá-la. Era sábado e Charlie tinha saído para pescar com Harry. Passei horas fitando o bosque que invadia o jardim de Charlie através da janela do meu quarto. Eu já tinha decidido entrar na floresta e tentar encontrar a clareira, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de como começar a procurar. Sem pensar mais decidi contar com a sorte — esquecendo-me completamente que em geral a boa sorte me evitava — e desci a escada correndo, saí rapidamente de casa passava pela garagem e ia em direção ao bosque.

— Merda. — xinguei, enquanto levantava do chão da garagem. Não poderia correr na minha busca pela clareira. A atração entre o meu corpo e o chão era incrível. Tinha que me lembrar disso se eu quisesse voltar para casa inteira. Se eu conseguisse voltar para casa. Me levantei e segui adiante.

Eu sabia que estava agindo por puro capricho e que me embrenhar na floresta daquele jeito sem um guia era uma atitude irresponsável. Mas nada disso importava, eu tinha certeza que aquela clareira existia e eu estava disposta a encontrá-la. Não sei que base eu tinha para ter tanta certeza que aquele lugar existe. Era uma certeza que eu nunca tive na vida. A única coisa que me impelia a continuar era essa certeza.

Eu vagava sem destino, apenas a procurar por um lugar que eu sonhei. No começo da minha busca eu realmente não pensei em como acharia a clareira sem uma bússola — uma coisa que seria inútil, pois eu não sabia para onde ia — e muito menos como eu voltaria para casa. Mas aos poucos a consciência voltava a mim e eu começava a ver a besteira que eu tinha feito. Parei de andar. Olhei para os lados e só vi o verde das florestas de Forks. O pânico e o medo começavam a aparecer. Eu tinha medo de continuar andando e me perder mais, mas também não queria ficar parada tendo essa sensação de que se-eu-não-fizer-nada-eu-não-vou-sair-daqui. Foi tendo essa discussão interna que eu vi um vulto. Paralisei. Eu sabia que estava longe da trilha e que por isso era quase impossível que alguém estivesse por ali, porem poderia ser alguém me procurando. Há quanto tempo eu estava vagando por essa floresta? Tentei olhar para o céu, mas o que eu via era só a densa camada de arvores de Forks, mas pela pouca claridade, deduzi que deveria se tarde. Barulho. Olhei para trás alarmada, não tinha ninguém.

— Oi — sussurrou uma voz rouca atrás de mim.

Virei o rosto de novo apenas para encontrar um par de olhos carmim que olhava desejosamente para mim. Não respondi.

O dono da voz era pálido, tinha olheiras, usava roupas incomuns — uma calça rasgada nos joelhos e uma jaqueta aberta que mostrava o seu peito definido — e tinha um par de olhos vermelhos. Eu continuei parada olhando para aqueles olhos. Num flash, meus sonhos com Edward e minhas próprias observações da família Cullen vieram a minha cabeça. Pele clara, olheiras. Vampiro. A única diferença dele para os demais era os olhos. Após a minha descoberta, eu senti medo, pois ele não parecia ser "bom", como Edward ou a família Cullen.

— Sabe, você tem um cheiro muito bom, quase posso sentir o gosto. Mas a minha tortura não vai durar muito. — ao dizer isso ele segurou meu braço com uma força inumana. Abafei um grito.

— Você não vai tentar correr ou gritar por socorro ou, talvez, implorar pela sua vida? — perguntou incrédulo diante do meu silencio. Balancei a cabeça negando. — Assim não tem graça — continuou ele — eu gosto de um pouco de gritos. — disse isso e me jogou contra uma arvore. Gritei e ele sorriu.

— Assim que eu gosto. — disse satisfeito caminhando até mim enquanto eu estava caída no chão incapacitada de me mexer — meu corpo todo doía. Mas ele paralisou, olhando algo atrás de mim. Não me mexi para ver o que era ou quem era.

— Bella?! — disse uma voz extremamente conhecida, com um tom de preocupação. Uma voz melodiosa e única. Tentei me virar para vê-lo, mas ao tentar fazer isso eu sentir dor e decidi não me mexer.

Em um segundo ele estava ao meu lado. O seu rosto tão perto. Se eu morresse agora, eu morreria feliz, por saber que ele existe. Ele era igual, mas os meus sonhos não fizeram justiça à sua beleza. O rosto pálido, os olhos dourados — agora preocupados e com uma pincelada de raiva — com as inconfundíveis olheiras embaixo. Era o mesmo eu tinha certeza.

Eu não sabia que sentimento me dominava. A felicidade, por sabe que ele existe, o medo, por não saber o que ia acontecer comigo e com ele, a vontade de abraçá-lo, para ver se ele é real, ou o alivio, pela inconsciência que começava a chegar. Mas tudo podia ser uma mera ilusão da minha cabeça, projetando um desejo na hora da morte. Acho que mais pessoas chegaram à clareira, eu só não sabia dizer quem. Eu estava quase me entregando à inconsciência.

Apesar do topor eu podia escutar sons ferozes ao fundo, como pedras se chocando e às vezes alguns gritos.

— Bella? — uma voz chamou. Abri os olhos e notei que não percebi quando os tinha fechado. — Me fale onde você sente dor.

— No corpo todo. — respondi fracamente. Eu sabia que sentia dor, mas o que eu queria agora era descansar. De repente fez-se silencio e um cheiro de queimado subiu junto com uma densa fumaça roxa.

Eu senti o chão desaparecer de baixo de mim e tão logo o meu corpo sendo colocado sobre algo macio, nessa hora a inconsciência me pegou.

**~*~*~***

Abri os olhos para encontrar um rosto miúdo com cabelos curtos apontando para todas as direções.

— Bella! Você está bem? Sente alguma dor? Quer que eu chame Carlisle ou Charlie? — disse Alice Cullen. Eu só não entendia o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela não deixou que eu respondesse e saiu do quarto.

— Ela é meio impulsiva. — virei para o lado para encontrar Edward sentado numa poltrona perto da janela do quarto. Continuei quieta e ele se levantou e ficou do lado da cama.

— Você está bem? — perguntou visivelmente preocupado. Assenti.

O motivo do meu silencio agora, não era proveniente do susto que levei ao acordar e ver Alice na minha frente, porque eu sabia que ela existia. Mas sim pelo fato de Edward está na minha frente enquanto eu estou lúcida. Talvez eu achasse que estava lúcida, mas no fundo dormindo e tendo mais um de meus sonhos.

Mas eu sentia a fragrância adocicada que exalava dele, e tinha certeza que eu não poderia inventar isso. Era um cheiro único.

Levantei a minha mão para tocar a sua que segurava proteção da cama. Ele ia tirá-la dali, mas eu fui mais rápida. Era gelada. Pressionei levemente. Era dura. Em todo esse processo não olhei em seus olhos. Recolhi a minha mão e processei aquilo. Edward era real. Edward era real. Oh meu Deus, _Edward __**é**__ real. _Agora eu entendia a certeza que me fez ir procurar aquela clareira, porque o meu inconsciente sabia que ele existia. Sorri.

— Feliz? — perguntou Edward.

— Muito — respondi, virando o rosto olhando para seus olhos confusos.

— E eu posso saber o porquê? — indagou.

— Porque você existe de verdade e que isso não é um dos meus sonhos. — seus olhos se abriram de surpresa.

— Você sonhava comigo?

— Sim

Nesse momento um homem loiro e pálido entrou no quarto. O reconheci sendo o homem que refreou Edward no meu primeiro sonho.

— Como se sente Bella? — perguntou.

— Bem

Ele começou a verificar as maquinas.

— Pai, ela vai ficar bem? — sussurrou Edward preocupado. Ele perguntou tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

— Se acalme Edward. — respondeu ele no mesmo tom — Bella, — agora ele se dirigia a mim — você vai ficar aqui por mais um dia em observação e amanha terá alta.

— Não posso ir hoje? — perguntei manhosa.

— Não, são importantes essas 24h de observação.

— Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

— Dois dias apenas.

Continuei a observar o medico, enquanto ele escrevia em sua prancheta e conferia as maquinas. Foi quando os meus olhos caíram no crachá que ele usava "Carlisle Cullen". Cullen era o sobrenome da estranha família da escola. Se Edward era filho dele, isso quer dizer que Edward faz parte da família também. Por isso a proteção com Edward no meu primeiro sonho. Todos eram da mesma família. Uma família de vampiros. Acho que hoje era o dia das descobertas. Sorri levemente.

Carlisle saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com Edward novamente.

— Eu sei o que você é. — disse despreocupadamente, olhando para as minhas mãos. Ele ficou quieto. Olhei em direção a ele, mas ele estava de costas para mim.

Ele se virou abruptamente e me fitou, o dourado de seus olhos solidificado.

— Eu não posso fazer isso Bella. Você ficaria em perigo constante ao meu lado. Não sou forte o suficiente para isso. Desculpe — disse isso indo em direção a porta.

— Espere, nos meus sonhos você conseguia... — eu tentei dizer, mas ele já tinha saído deixando a porta aberta. Charlie chegou logo em seguida e se aproximou da cama.

— Dr. Cullen me disse que você só deve receber alta amanha. — começou Charlie. Concordei com a cabeça. — Bella, você me deu um susto, o que você foi fazer na floresta sozinha, sem um guia? Você não conhece a região. — ele disse calmamente, mas com evidente preocupação na voz.

— Desculpe

— Está desculpada, mas me prometa que não vai fazer isso novamente.

— Prometo

— Se eu soubesse que você gostava de fazer trilha, teria falado com Jacob para acompanhá-la, ele é ótimo com isso.

— Quem sabe da próxima vez eu chamo ele? — eu disse consciente de que não haveria próxima vez.

— É — disse Charlie.

Eu passei a noite no hospital. Alice me visitava a todo minuto. Acabei descobrindo que gostava dela, ela me contou a historia que tinha sido inventada sem se preocupar em falar em vampiros — a história inventada era que eu tinha ido fazer trilha, mas me perdi e cai de um barranco e que Edward tinha me encontrado e me levado até o hospital. Uma historia simples sem muitos detalhes, para não desconfiarem.

Ela disse que sempre soube que eu sabia. Disse também que Edward no começo não acreditou, mas depois de ler a mente dela se convenceu. Ela passou a noite comigo me contando sobre sua família, os dons peculiares que ela, Edward e Jasper tinham. Me contou tudo que o Edward de meus sonhos não quis. Mas apesar de ser muito animada, seus olhos estavam um pouco tristes. Assim como eu sentia que faltava algo. Só me restava descobri o quê.

* * *

**N/A ² :** Reviews? A opinião de você é importante e motiva a autora a continuar.

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Sunshine:** Que bom que gostou. Bom eu não sei direito quantos capítulos vai ter, mais ou menos uns 9 ou 10. Não vai ser muito grande não._

_**Tata Black:** Que bom te ver por aqui de novo. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Postando._

* * *


	6. Sozinha

**Nota da Autora:** Gente hoje eu estou postando mais cedo, porque eu tenho uma festa para ir logo mais.

Leitoras queridas, eu nao tenho costume de escrever e ouvir musica, mas se voces que leem "O Observador" e escutam musica, podem me mandar sugestoes da musica tema da fic. Obrigada.

Capítulo dedicado a **_Tata Black_**, que está sempre aqui e a **_Babisy_**, que mandou review no ultimo capítulo que me motivou muito. Obrigada!

P.S: Desculpem os eventuais erros, não tem revisando a fic para mim.

* * *

**5. Sozinha**

Na terça-feira eu já estava quase recuperada. Tinha recebido alta do hospital na segunda-feira, mas Charlie disse que eu poderia ficar me casa se eu quisesse. Eu não estava muito afim de ir para escola na terça. Eu me sentia mal, mas tinha certeza que não era por causa das pequenas dores que ainda me incomodavam, mas sim uma coisa que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu sentia que faltava alguma coisa, como se tivesse algo fora do lugar.

Na quarta não tive mais como fingir que estava impossibilitada de ir à escola, acordei cedo, me arrumei, tomei café-da-manha e sai para o fino chuvisco que caia do céu. Olhei para a rua procurando pelo carro prata, mas não o encontrei. Achei estranho, já tinha me acostumado a sair de casa e encontra-lo parado no fim da minha rua. Ele me passava proteção e agora eu me sentia cada vez mais sozinha e desprotegida. Fui para a escola com essa sensação de vazio.

Na escola fiz tudo mecanicamente, sem prestar atenção em nada. Nem os Cullen apareceram na escola. Era um buraco cada vez mais fundo e que eu não conseguia sair, nem pedir ajuda.

O resto da semana foi assim, fazendo tudo sem prestar a menor atenção. Quando terminava nem percebia que tinha feito. Charlie estranhou o meu comportamento e me perguntava se eu estava bem com uma frequência maior. Eu sempre respondia a mesma coisa.

— Estou bem, pai — respondi pela milésima vez naquela semana.

No domigo Alice Cullen apareceu na minha porta.

— Oi, Bella — saudou ela.

— O-oi — gaguejei. — Entre. — dei espaço para ela passar. O que será que ela queria?

— Obrigado.

Ela entrou e se sentou no sofá. Alice era a felicidade em pessoa, mas por mais que sua boca e seu corpo exalassem felicidade, seus olhos ainda eram tristes, iguais quando os observei pela ultima vez no hospital depois de Edward me deixar falando sozinha. Alias, depois daquele dia eu nunca mais sonhei com ele, nunca mais vi o carro prata, nunca mais senti o doce perfume que fica no meu quarto quando eu acordo. Desde daquele dia eu me sentia assim, vazia, desprotegida, completamente vulnerável.

Eu passei o dia com Alice, nos tornamos grandes amigas, apesar da pequena compulsão que ela tem por compras e ficar toda hora dizendo que um dia eu teria que deixa-la me arrumar. Leia-se: me fazer de Barbie.

— Alice? — chamei meio sem jeito

— Sim. — respondeu ela

— Porque vocês não apareceram na escola essa semana?

Ela hesitou antes de responder

— Nós tivemos que viajar — respondeu apenas.

— Algum lugar específico?

— Alasca, mas quem procurávamos não estava lá.

— Edward foi com vocês?

Senti Alice se enrijecer do meu lado, eu não estava olhando para ela enquanto a questionava.

— Não. Ele foi embora.

Perdi o ar. Como assim ele tinha ido embora? Tudo isso por causa de mim? Não era possível.

— Foi por causa de mim, não foi Alice? — perguntei olhando para Alice, já com lagrimas nos olhos.

— Bella, não fique assim. — ela disse me abraçando. Ela não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu não disse mais nada, nem ela. Apenas deitei no seu colo e deixei que ela mexesse nos meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente, não percebi quando dormi.

Eu estava dentro do meu quarto, mas não estava sentada na cama conversando com Edward, eu estava num canto mais escuro, mas _me_ observava conversar com Edward. Eu via tudo em terceira pessoa.

Observei a diferença contrastante entre mim e ele. Observei o modo como nossos corpos se inclinavam na direção do outro. Observei o olhar de admiração de Edward sobre mim, mas o que me chamou atenção foi o meu próprio olhar. Um olhar de carinho, de cuidado, de amor. Sim, eu amava Edward Cullen. Eu o amava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente. Agora eu sabia o porquê de me sentir tão vazia desde que ele saiu daquele quarto me deixando sozinha. O sentimento de perda e incompetência, quando Alice disse que ele tinha ido embora por minha causa — Alice não verbalizou isso, mas eu sabia que ele tinha me deixado por mim. A resposta para tudo isso era porque eu o amava.

Despertei e me encontrei deitada na minha cama. O doce perfume rondava o quarto. Sorri e me virei para o lado e voltei a dormir.

Fui para a escola na segunda-feira, mas o carro prata não me esperava ,s de Edward me deixar falando ez no hospital depois de Edward me deixar falando sozinhaperguntava se eu estava bem cno fim da rua como eu achei que estaria.

Cheguei um pouco cedo na escola, então fiquei na picape pensando no meu ultimo sonho. Eu tinha certeza que amava Edward, mas eu nada podia fazer se ele não quisesse ficar comigo. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito, para tentar atenuar a dor que eu senti quando pensei nisso. Será que era por isso que ele tinha ido embora? Talvez ele não quisesse que eu me machucasse. Mas eu estou machucada agora, então não adiantou nada. A dor física que eu senti quando aquele vampiro me pegou não podia ser comparada com a dor que eu sentia agora. Era uma dor muito maior.

Os Cullen não foram para a escola de novo. Tentei não me importar com isso. Será que a família toda estava me evitando? Parecia que sim.

Para não ficar remoendo isso decidi ir a La Push de tarde.

— _Alô_ — atendeu Jacob

— Jake, é a Bella.

— _Ah! Oi Bella. Algum problema com a picape_? — perguntou

— Não. Na verdade eu liguei para avisar que eu estou indo aí.

— _Claro. Vem logo então. Vou estar te esperando._

— Ok, daqui a pouco eu estou aí.

Desliguei o telefone e fui até a picape. Dirigi o mais rápido que a minha picape podia agüentar. Eu queria ver Jake, para ver se esse vazio diminuía.

O tempo parecia passar mais lentamente logo quando eu queria que ele passasse rápido. Dei graças quando comecei a ver as primeiras casinhas de La Push. Mais adiante um pouco vi Jake acenando para mim da porta da sua casa. Estacionei a picape e ele veio correndo até mim.

— Bella! — exclamou ele.

— Jake — disse isso e o abracei. Ele demorou um pouco para me abraçar de volta, mas enfim o fez. Me senti melhor imediatamente, mas não completa. Ainda faltava um pedaço de mim.

Jacob de alguma forma me fazia sentir bem, desde que eu o reencontrei sabia que podia contar com ele.

— Que milagre é esse? — perguntou divertido quando me soltou.

— Acho que eu preciso desabafar.

— Eu conheço um lugar. Vamos?

— E o Billy?

— Está na casa da Sue. Eu encontrei um bilhete dele quando cheguei. Eu não tinha nada para fazer aí você me ligou. — sorriu. Sorri de volta.

Jake me levou para o sul, saindo da cidade. A estrada de terra entrava e saía sinuosa do bosque – às vezes não havia nada além de árvores e depois, de repente, tínhamos um vislumbre emocionante do oceano Pacífico, estendendo-se no horizonte, cinza-escuro sob as nuvens. Estávamos acima da costa, no alto do penhasco que cercava a praia, e a vista parecia se estender para sempre. Jake parou a picape ali. Ele ia saindo do carro quando viu que eu estava parada.

— Vamos, Bella. — chamou ele.

— Claro

Jake parou a uma distancia segura da borda do penhasco, mas a vista não deixava de ser menos bela. Eu me sentia pequena olhando o oceano dali.

— Então, o que você queria dizer? — Jacob esperou um certo tempo para irromper o silencio.

— Jake, você já gostou tanto de uma pessoa, que você faria de tudo para vê-la feliz, mesmo que isso te machucasse? — perguntei olhando intensamente os seus olhos. Jacob hesitou antes de responder.

— Acho que não, mas talvez tenha chego perto disso.

— O que você faria se você se sentisse vazio, porque aquela pessoa não está ali para te completar?

— Não sei Bells. Sinceramente não sei. — de repente, ele parou de falar de um caso hipotético — Talvez seja melhor você dá um tempo de tudo isso. Sei lá. Em um final de semana desses vá até Seattle ou para mais perto, Port Angels talvez.

— É talvez eu faça isso — disse isso e voltei a encarar o mar. Jake ficou do meu lado em silencio por todo o tempo que ficamos ali. Quando o céu começou a escurecer e o crepúsculo apareceu, eu percebi que estava na hora de ir embora. Levantei-me e Jacob me acompanhou até a picape. Deixei-o em casa e dirigi de volta a Forks. Uma chuva forte começou, levei mais tempo para chegar em casa do teria levado se não estivesse chovendo. Somado ao fator chuva estava também o fator noite, ou seja, mais cautela na hora de dirigir. É claro que quando cheguei em casa Charlie me esperava no hall de entrada com uma cara de poucos amigos. Eu entendia o lado dele, eu esqueci de avisar que iria a La Push, mas eu não estava afim de ouvir um sermão.

— Onde esteve o dia inteiro Bella? — perguntou Charlie.

— Fui a La Push ver Jacob. — suspirei — Olha pai, eu sei que foi errado não te avisar e te deixei preocupado a toa, mas eu estou cansada então... — não terminei a frase.

— Bella, por favor, apenas me avise da próxima vez, ok?

— Sim — eu ia em direção a escada, mas me lembrei que Charlie poderia estar com fome — Você comeu algo, pai? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

— Não precisa Bells, eu pedi uma pizza, se você quiser comer, está na geladeira. — respondeu ele, já sentado no sofá.

— Não estou com fome.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite Bells.

— Boa noite pai

Fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Talvez eu devesse seguir o conselho de Jacob e sair um pouco de Forks. Demorei mais um tempo antes de levantar e ir tomar um banho. Em quinze minutos eu estava pronta para dormir. Acomodei-me em minha cama e rapidamente caí na inconsciência.

O barulho da chuva não me deixava dormir. A chuva tinha se intensificado a noite. Eu estava semi-consciente e podia sentir aquele perfume que se tornou o meu preferido, o perfume de Edward. Num átimo eu me sentei na cama. Me lembrei de quando eu estava no hospital e que eu senti o cheiro de Edward, eu não tinha notado, mas era o mesmo. A fragrância que ficava no meu quarto era de Edward. Ele me visitava de noite. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso.

Demorei a perceber uma figura sentada na minha cadeira de balanço. Em milésimos de segundo Edward se ajoelhava do meu lado, segurava a minha mão e me olhava intensamente.

— Nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você. — ele tinha o mesmo olhar de admiração do Edward dos meus sonhos — Eu sei que nunca esclareci bem isso. No começo eu fiquei com medo de te machucar fisicamente, mas vinha toda noite aqui, até que eu percebi que eu tinha um motivo mais forte para isso. Bella — ele pressionou levemente a minha mão — Eu amo você.

* * *

**N/A ²: **Reviews? A opinião de você é importante e motiva a autora a continuar.

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Babisy:** Eu fiquei muito, mais muito, feliz mesmo, com a sua review. Adorei saber que voce achou a história ótima. Eu faço o melhor e é bom saber que eu não escrevo porcarias e tem gente que lê e gosta. Obrigada mesmo. Postando. =)_

_**Tata Black:** Que bom que voce gostou. Eu nao queria que demorasse muito para ele aparecer._


	7. Revelações

**Nota da Autora:** Desculpem a demora (são 23:50). Eu nem ia postar hoje, achei que não conseguiria terminar o capítulo. Fui na estréia de Lua Nova ontem e depois para uma festa cheguei em casa com o dia amanhecendo. Mas o que importa é que eu consegui acabar e para não sair do prazo de sábado tô postando agora mesmo.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. Repito o que disse no capítulo anterior se alguém achar uma música que seja a cara da fic me avisa.

P.S: Desculpem os eventuais erros, não tem revisando a fic para mim.

_**

* * *

**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

— _Nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você. — ele tinha o mesmo olhar de admiração do Edward dos meus sonhos — Eu sei que nunca esclareci bem isso. No começo eu fiquei com medo de te machucar fisicamente, mas vinha toda noite aqui, até que eu percebi que eu tinha um motivo mais forte para isso. Bella — ele pressionou levemente a minha mão — Eu amo você._

**6. Revelações**

Eu fiquei paralisada enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras. _Bella eu amo você. _Edward esperava alguma reação minha, mas eu não conseguia responder. Minha cabeça fervilhava com aquela revelação.

— Eu sei que não deveria ter deixado você falando sozinha naquele hospital, mas foi necessário — continuou ele, vendo que eu nada falaria — Quando eu vi que James estava atrás de você eu me descontrolei. Fui atrás de Carlisle primeiro, porque ele saberia o que fazer, mas a minha vontade era de ir lá e levar você comigo para longe de James, mas eu sabia também que ele não me deixaria ir sem uma luta. Eu até poderia lutar com ele, mas a sua segurança vinha em primeiro lugar. — eu continuava fitando ele e percebi quando seus olhos que antes eram ouro derretido se solidificaram quando ele lembrou daquele dia.

— A primeira vez que eu vi você, foi quando você chegou à cidade — os olhos derretendo novamente — Eu estava caçando perto da floresta que rodeava a estrada de Forks. Eu corria junto com o carro do seu pai, do seu lado da janela. Percebi quando seus olhos que fitavam as arvores passaram por mim. "Olhos de chocolate" foi o que eu pensei. Eu nunca tinha visto olhos castanhos tão bonitos quanto os seus. — ele largou uma das minhas mãos e afagou o meu rosto, das têmporas até meu maxilar e voltou a pegar a minha mão novamente — Na verdade eu já os tinha visto, nas visões de Alice, mas ver por mim mesmo foi...fascinante. — Alice já tinha me falado dos dons que ela, Edward e Jasper têm. Mas vê-lo falar tão abertamente comigo, sem medos, me fez sentir-me digna da confiança dele. Porque agora ele confiava em mim — Foi quando eu me vi preso a você, durante aquele fim-de-semana, eu pedi para Alice ficar de olho em você. Eu não sabia de onde vinha essa proteção excessiva com você. Mas foi na quarta-feira quando você saiu de casa para pegar as correspondências que o seu cheiro bateu em mim como um muro. Um cheiro doce, perfumado. Avassalador. Meu primeiro impulso foi ir atrás de você, mas novamente, sem saber, você olhou para a floresta onde eu me escondia e encontrou meu olhar por um segundo e no meu único momento de lucidez, desde que seu cheiro chegou ate mim, eu corri. Eu corria sem pensar para onde iria, apenas corria. A face de Carlisle, meu pai, meu criador, a pessoa em que eu me espelho, rondava a minha mente. Eu não acreditava que eu realmente cogitei a possibilidade de acabar com tudo que Carlisle construiu. Quando parei de correr não estava mais em Forks, alias, eu nem estava nos Estados Unidos. Tinha ido parar no Alasca. Decidi fazer uma visita aos Denali. Eu tinha que pensar no que fazer. Sabia que se não voltasse para Forks, você ficaria segura, mas eu não queria ficar longe da minha família. Tinha se passado quatro dias e os seus olhos rondavam os meus pensamentos a todo minuto. Quando voltei para casa estavam todos la, me esperando. Foi quando eu me lembrei que era o primeiro dia de aula. — eu observava todas as mudanças do seu rosto, cada emoção que passava por aquele rosto que ilustrou os meus sonhos por mais de um mês — Ainda era cedo e eu decidi sair de novo, só que dessa vez de carro. Eu sabia que eles iam me encher de perguntas e eu não estava afim de responder. Durante as minha varias voltas pela cidade, eu parei no fim da sua rua e fiquei esperando você sair. Quando você finalmente saiu. Você notou o meu carro, sem saber o que fazer, dei a ré e sai dali. — Edward era o observador do Volvo prata? Eu não podia acreditar. Ele sempre esteve mais perto do que eu imaginava. Eu queria interromper, mas decidi que faria as minhas perguntas depois — Quando Alice chegou da escola, ela estava eufórica, logo vi pelos seus pensamentos que ela tinha tido uma visão na escola e estava feliz com ela. Ela viu você e ela abraçadas e rindo juntas. Passei o dia trancado no meu quarto, mas aquela visão me assombrou durante todo aquele dia. Você estava feliz, e sabia quem nos éramos e não estava com medo. Alice bateu na porta do meu quarto e disse que tudo ficaria bem, eu fiquei sem entender nada, ela estava bloqueando seus pensamentos. Foi quando eu me vi no seu quarto te observando dormir. Depois daquele dia eu te visitava todos os dias. É claro que eu já tinha reparado que não conseguia ouvir sua mente. — ele deu um sorriso e eu sorri de volta — Eu me via preso as palavras sem sentido que você falava no meio da noite — corei com esse comentário, eu sabia que falava a noite e fiquei me perguntando o que ele teria ouvido. — Até que aconteceu o acidente com James — ele suspirou — e eu decidi ir embora de novo. Minha presença não estava fazendo bem a você, você estava em constante perigo ao meu lado. Mas Alice me encontrou e com seu grande "poder" de persuasão ela me convenceu a voltar para casa, mas antes eu queria ver como você estava. Alice havia me dito que tinha ido visitar você e num pequeno deslize dela eu vi você chorando no colo dela, não era uma visão e sim uma lembrança, não me agüentei e fui vê-la, era tarde da noite, porém eu não me importava. Quando cheguei ao seu quarto, vi que você estava aparentemente bem e quando ia embora você murmurou "Edward eu te amo". Nunca palavras tiveram tanto efeito sobre mim como aquelas. Foi naquela hora que eu percebi que te amava da mesma forma. Eu não tinha percebido os "sintomas" — ele sorriu mais uma vez. Eu ainda fitava seus olhos dourados intensamente enquanto percebia a sinceridade no olhar dele.

Eu sempre fui meio desacreditada com todas essas historias de amor. Mas meu livro preferido era _Romeu e Julieta_, mas mesmo quando eu o relia sabia que nunca poderia encontrar um amor tão forte e ao mesmo tempo puro.

Todos os meus medos agora pareciam tolos. Edward estava no meu quarto olhando para mim e dizendo que me amava. Dizendo que sempre me protegeu mesmo quando eu nem sabia da existência dele, mesmo quando eu apenas _sonhava_ com ele. Agora tudo parecia pequeno diante da verdade gritante na minha frente.

Edward ainda esperava por uma reação minha, sem pensar duas vezes me joguei em cima dele com força total — ganhando mais alguns hematomas — o abraçando. As lagrimas agora caiam pelo meu rosto livremente.

— Não chore meu amor — Edward me afastou gentilmente para olhar o meu rosto, enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas.

— São lagrimas de felicidade — minha voz estranha pelo choro.

Edward me embalou e se sentou comigo na minha cama. Não disse nada apenas afagava minhas costas tentando me acalmar. Eu sabia que estava sendo estúpida desperdiçando tempo chorando enquanto eu tinha milhões de perguntas para fazer a ele.

— Então — comecei meio sem jeito e um mais calma — você era o motorista do Volvo prata?

— Não sabia que você conhecia modelos de carros? — perguntou rindo — Era. Eu aparecia todos os dias e quando você olhava para o carro eu saía. Mas eu percebi que depois de um tempo, quando você via o carro você sorria. Eu não entendia por que.

— Era porque você estava ali me esperando. Só o fato de você estar ali não me fazia sentir medo. Eu me sentia segura, como se você estivesse me protegendo do perigo.

— No fundo era isso que eu fazia o tempo todo, te protegia.

— Como você me encontrou quando eu estava na floresta?

— Eu estava caçando nesse dia, mas quando eu cheguei em casa a Alice estava aflita e sozinha. Ela não percebeu minha chegada, mas eu nem precisei entrar. Alice estava pensando em você quando cheguei, mais precisamente, na visão que ela teve com você decidindo entrar na floresta e encontrando James. Eu ainda estava conectado com ela quando vi algo mudar na visão, mas não parei para ver e sai correndo atrás de você. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle apareceram logo em seguida. Alice estava em casa esperando eles chegarem de suas distrações para contar o que havia visto. Quando eu vi você jogada no chão e ferida, percebi que você sempre estaria exposta a esse tipo de perigo enquanto se envolvesse comigo. Por isso decidi ir embora. Mas mesmo que Alice não tivesse me convencido a voltar eu teria voltado do mesmo jeito. Eu ainda não sabia, mas já te amava.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. Nos vamos esquecer o que passou e se concentrar apenas nas únicas verdades absolutas que existem agora. — propus divertida.

— E o que seriam essas verdades absolutas? — perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

— Eu te amo...

— E eu te amo — ele me interrompeu.

— Só isso importa agora, o resto resolvemos depois, o que você acha? — perguntei insegura.

— Hmmm — ele hesitou — Parece bom. — ele disse e sorriu.

— Sabe, agora que nos estamos começando de novo eu ainda estou curiosa sobre uma coisa.

— Sempre curiosa — ele riu — Diga.

— Bom, nos meus sonhos eu sempre pude te perguntar o que queria, mas nunca pude fazer uma coisa.

— E o que seria?

— Quando duas pessoas estão juntas... — eu já devia estar como um pimentão — sabe... — eu continuava se jeito de dizer enquanto ele esperava pacientemente — elas se beijam. Pronto falei. — abaixei a cabeça ao dizer isso.

Ele não disse nada por alguns instantes, fiquei preocupada e olhei para ele. Ele não olhava para mim, fitava a janela.

Com uma rapidez impressionante ele estava do meu outro lado.

— Bella, você quer dar uma volta?

— C-Claro — gaguejei. Fiquei com medo de tê-lo deixado chateado.

Ele me colocou nas suas costas e voou comigo janela abaixo igual ao meu sonho. A única diferença era que isso era real e muito mais estimulante do que no sonho.

— É muito melhor do que no meu sonho.

— Você sonhou com isso?

— Sim, eu sonhava com você todos os dias. Nesse dia você me levava à uma clareira linda, e no dia que James me encontrou eu tentava encontra-la.

— Você sonhava comigo _todos_ os dias? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim.

— Você nunca disse o meu nome enquanto dormia, apenas palavras e frases curtas sem sentido. Coisas como: "Você é lindo" ou "Queria que você fosse real". Foi quando eu descobri o ciúme. Você falava como se estivesse apaixonada e eu tive ciúmes da pessoa que conquistou seu coração. Apenas na noite anterior você disse "Edward eu te amo" Foi como o meu coração se inflasse de felicidade.

O vento cessou e eu vi algo grande e pálido mais adiante. Uma casa.

— Bem-vinda à minha casa — disse Edward.

— Sua família está em casa? — eu congelei de medo.

— Não, eles saíram. Alice deve ter visto o que ia fazer e tirou todos daqui. — ele sorriu.

Nós entramos pela grande porta ornamentada e paramos num grande salão — que parecia ser a sala. Havia poucos moveis, mas era tudo muito sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo simples. Perfeito.

— Bela casa — eu elogiei.

— Obrigado. Na verdade o crédito é de Esme, minha mãe para todos os efeitos. Ela gosta de decoração.

— Hmmm.

Edward me guiou até a escada e em seguida por outra escada, até pararmos num corredor onde só havia uma porta. Nós continuamos andando e então ele anunciou:

— Meu quarto.

Ele não se moveu e eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e girei.

Seu quarto tinha na parte sul, uma janela-parede feita sob medida pra um grande quarto. Tinha como a casa inteira muitos vidros, a paisagem era para baixo, evitando o sol que refletia no rio, atrás tinha a intacta floresta e a extensão da Olympic Mountain, as montanhas estavam fechadas há muito tempo. Na parede oeste tinha pôsters e mais pôsters de CDs, o seu quarto era melhor que uma loja de CD, em um canto tinha um sofisticado microsystem, do tipo que eu não tocaria porque claro que iria quebrar algo. Não havia cama somente um sofá de couro preto. O chão era coberto por um grande tapete dourado, as paredes eram escuras.

Eu continuei parada na entrada enquanto olhava o seu quarto, mas ele entrou, passou por mim e ligou o som. Uma melodia conhecida se espalhou pelo quarto.

— Claire de Lune?

— Conhece Debussy?

— Apenas minha preferidas. Minha mãe gosta de musicas clássicas.

Edward pegou a minha mão e me guiou até o centro do seu quarto.

— Eu não sei dançar. — disse corando.

Edward pareceu não se importar com esse fato, me ergueu e me colocou sob os seus pés e começou a dançar.

— Agora você está dançando — disse divertidamente.

Nós dançamos em silencio apenas contemplando a companhia do outro. A musica estava quase acabando quando Edward parou de dançar e colocou uma de suas mãos na minha bochecha.

— Apenas fique parada.

Não tive tempo de assentir, estava hipnotizada pelos seus olhos dourados que me faziam perder a respiração e o meu coração falhar.

Ele hesitou. Não do jeito que o homem hesita quando vai beijar uma mulher, pra ver a reação dela, pra ver se ele seria recebido. Talvez ele hesitasse pra prolongar o momento, o momento ideal da antecipação, que às vezes era melhor do que o beijo em si.

Edward hesitou para se testar, para ver se isso era seguro, para ter certeza que ele ainda poderia se controlar se precisasse. E então seus lábios gelados, de mármore se pressionaram nos meus.

O sangue queimou embaixo da minha pele, queimou nos meus lábios. Minha respiração saiu num suspiro selvagem. Minhas mãos que estavam nos seus ombros se fecharam nos cabelos dele, apertando ele contra mim. Meus lábios se abriram enquanto eu respirava o seu cheiro forte. Imediatamente eu senti ele se tornar uma pedra sem resposta sob meus lábios. Suas mãos gentis, mas com uma força irresistível, afastaram meu rosto. Eu abri meus olhos e vi a sua expressão cuidadosa. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava se acalmar.

— Espere só um momento. — ele disse.

Eu continuei parada se voltei segurar o seu ombro enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura. De repente ele encostou sua testa na minha e abriu seus olhos.

— Sou mais forte do que pensava — ele riu.

A musica já tinha acabado e ele me olhou com olhos ansiosos.

— Acho que tem uma coisa que você não sabe sobre mim — Ele me tirou de cima dos seus pés e segurou minha mão me guiando para o grande salão novamente, mas ao invés de parar lá ele continuou andando até um canto mais afastado. Foi aí que eu pude ver um lindo piano de cauda.

— Você toca? — eu disse maravilhada. Ele apenas sorriu e me indicou a banqueta para eu sentar e ele sentou ao meu lado.

E então seus dedos flutuaram rapidamente nas teclas, e a sala foi ocupada por uma composição tão complexa, tão luxuriosa, que era difícil acreditar que era tocada apenas por um par de mãos. Edward olhou pra mim casualmente, a melodia ainda soava ao nosso redor sem intervalos, eu pisquei.

— Você gosta?

— Você compôs isso? — eu gaguejei. Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

— É a favorita de Esme. Compus, depois de observar o amor dela e de Carlisle.

Eu fechei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou preocupado.

— Eu estou me sentindo extremamente insignificante.

A música ficou mais devagar, se transformando em outra mais leve e insuportavelmente doce.

— Essa é inspirada em você — ele disse suavemente.

Eu não conseguia falar. Apenas me deixei levar pela musica e pelo dia perfeito que eu tive. Um dia onde todos os muros que me separavam dele caíram.

Olhei para a grande parede de vidro do lado sul da casa e vi que já estava amanhecendo.

— Vou te levar para casa. — ele disse adivinhando meus pensamentos.

— Ei, pensei que você não pudesse ler meus pensamentos. — ele riu. Estavamos sintonizados, mesmo com a minha mente sendo eu mistério para ele.

— Charlie vai acordar daqui a pouco e você tem aula.

— Tinha até me esquecido.

Nós levantamos e Edward novamente me levou de "carona" nas suas costas. Chegamos em minha casa em tempo recorde. Edward subiu comigo pela janela. Charlie ainda não tinha levantado, podia ouvir os roncos dele.

Edward me deitou na cama e me cobriu e foi em direção a janela de novo.

— Fica, por favor — eu não queria que ele fosse embora, logo agora que estava tudo bem entre a gente.

Ele hesitou, mas voltou e sentou na beirada da cama.

— Você não vai deitar comigo?

Mais uma vez ele levantou e deitou ao meu lado. Eu me aconcheguei a ele e ele começou a acariciar os meus cabelos, enquanto cantarolava uma melodia doce. Era a minha musica. Dormi em seus braços enquanto ele cantava a musica que fez para mim.

* * *

**N/A ²: **Reviews? A opinião de você é importante e motiva a autora a continuar.

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Babisy:** O que eu disse é realmente verdade. Sua review me motivou muito, mais do que eu já estava motivada com a semana de estréia de Lua Nova. Comentando a sua review. Eu também não entendo isso. Até tem algumas fics que a LEMON é bem escrita e você consegue sentir — sem duplo sentido, hauahuhauh — toda a magia do momento, mas tem algumas que é cheia de palavras chulas, e mesmo que o resto da história seja boa a LEMON mal escrita acaba com o resto. Ah! Ninguém gosta de ficar sem o Edward por muito tempo. Ele ilumina o nosso dia — literalmente. Obrigada mesmo. Beijinhos_

_**Tata Black:** Muito obrigada, fico feliz que você não tenha me abandonado. Desde do começinho aqui. Beijinhos_

As outras respondidas por PMs


	8. Futuro

**Nota da Autora: **Gente, mil desculpas por nao ter postado ontem. Enfim muitos problemas e o capítulo não estava terminado. Mas eu consegui postar ainda no fim de semana.

Bom, esse é o último capítulo e o próximo é o epílogo. Eu nao ia conseguir fazer uma LONG-FIC, mas eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic. O fim ficou sem ser um fim (eu nao consigo dar fins). A minha idéia era fazer um começo diferente daquele que a gente "vê" quando lê Crepúsculo. O que acontece depois desse fim, vocês é que sabem. Se o Edward deixa ela como em Lua Nova ou sempre fica do lado dela vai depender da imaginação de vocês. Eu posso adiantar que no epílogo vai ter passado um longo tempo depois disso.

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews e até os que não mandaram, mas encheram o meu traffic de visitas e hits.

Outra coisa, eu não tenho o costume de entrar no meu e-mail (porque ele está absurdamente cheio), mas hoje eu entrei e vi que muitas pessoas me adicionaram no **Favorite Author**, **Favorite Story** e no **Story Alert**. Desculpem se eu não mandei um agradecimento especial. Eu não vi mesmo.

**Favorite Author  
**_Lilly-moon16  
Ana Luiza4_

**Favority Story**  
_Lila Cullen  
Cacau1005  
Ana Luiza4_

**Story Alert  
**_Cacau1005  
Elein  
Ana Luiza4  
Jeeh McCarthy  
SophiaMichaela_

Muito obrigada, mesmo. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da minha história.

P.S: Desculpem os eventuais erros, não tem revisando a fic para mim.

**

* * *

**

**7. Futuro**

Charlie não me acordou, nem Edward. Quando levantei já passava das onze. Edward me esperava sentado na cadeira de balanço. Num átimo ele estava comigo, na minha cama.

— Porque não me acordou?

— Você estava cansada e a culpa era minha. — explicou ele — Mas, ainda quero te mostrar algumas coisas hoje.

— Você é uma caixinha de surpresas. — eu ri

— Não mais que você. — rebateu ele. Ri de novo

Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e coloquei uma roupa mais arrumada. Prendi a minha franja acima da cabeça e deixei o resto do cabelo solto.

Edward me esperava na sala.

— Fome? — ele perguntou

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Esme irá ficar feliz.

— Sua mãe? — perguntei um pouco histérica.

— Fique calma Bella, é só um almoço com a minha família.

— Mas a sua família não come. Quer dizer, eles não se alimentam de...

— Bella, Bella. — ele me interrompeu — Eles ficarão felizes em te ver. Ou rever no caso dos meus irmãos.

— Claro. — sorri nervosa

— Eu não vou deixar te acontecer nada — garantiu-me ele.

— Não é por isso.

— Então é por quê?

— E se...E se eles não gostarem de mim? — ele riu da minha insegurança.

— Bella, eles já gostam de você. Meus irmãos já te aceitaram no dia que te conheceram. Alice esperava mais pela sua chegada do que seu pai. E meus pais, bom, eles estão felizes por eu finalmente estar feliz também. Durante anos, Esme e Carlisle especularam o motivo de eu nunca ter achado uma parceira. E agora que você apareceu na minha vida, eles estão radiantes. — ele sorriu. A intenção dele era me acalmar, mas agora eu me sentia mais pressionada. E se eles achassem que eu não era boa o suficiente para estar do lado de Edward?

— Vamos?

— Ahan. — fiquei com medo de dar uma resposta grande e ele ver o tamanho do meu medo. Mas acho que ele já sabe, meu coração estava a mil.

Eu nunca tinha ido de carro até a casa de Edward. Foi quando eu percebi o quão distante do centro era.

Edward dirigia como um louco. Eu não sabia o motivo da pressa.

— Está com pressa? — perguntei

— Sempre dirijo assim.

— Sabe, eu sou filha de um chefe de policia. Eu fui criada para respeitar as leis de transito e os limites de velocidade também. — disse séria. Ele riu.

— Bella, você se preocupa com as coisas erradas — disse virando o rosto para me olhar nos olhos.

— Hmmm

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a casa dele. Na luz do dia ela parecia ainda mais incrível.

A família de Edward nos esperava na porta. Estavam todos lá. A única que eu não conhecia era uma mulher bonita, jovem, com cabelo cor caramelo e um rosto de formato de coração usando um vestido lilás. Deduzi ser Esme.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim. Sempre um cavalheiro. Saí temerosa do carro. Parecia que as minhas duvidas tinham se aflorado. Eu sabia que era apenas uma humana de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Enquanto Edward parecia mais um deus grego saído diretamente de uma pintura. A diferença física entre nós era absurdamente constrangedora. Eu não era interessante, nada em mim podia prender uma pessoa. Edward era o oposto disso.

Uma onda de calma me invadiu, não percebi que Jasper fazia isso. Até Edward dar uma risada baixa. Ele me apertou mais a minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos em direção à sua família.

— Bella, é finalmente um prazer conhece-la. — disse Esme. Fiquei surpresa por Alice ficar quieta, ela é sempre tão hiperativa.

— É um prazer conhece-la também Sra. Cullen.

— Oh querida, apenas Esme.

— Tudo bem.

Esme definitivamente não era o que eu esperava. Sua calma e o seu tom maternal me impressionaram. Ela lembrava a minha mãe e uma onda de nostalgia me invadiu. Eu não sei dizer como, mas uma certeza se formou antes mesmo de eu ficar consciente dela. Eu queria fazer parte daquela família. Queria ser vampira como Edward para poder passar o resto da eternidade com ele. O "viveram felizes para sempre" das histórias infantis nunca fez tanto sentido para mim. Eu sabia que "para sempre" era tempo demais, mas isso não era relevante se Edward estivesse comigo. Senti Edward ficar rígido ao meu lado, me perguntei o porquê.

Nós entramos na enorme casa branca. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Carlisle ficaram na sala e Esme nos guiou até a sala de jantar. A mesa estava cheia o suficiente para alimentar todos ali. Mas eu era a única que comia comida humana.

— Uau

— Não sabia as suas preferências, por isso fiz um pouco de cada.

— Não precisava Esme.

— Quero que você se sinta a vontade. Vou deixar você com Edward. — anunciou ela sorrindo e saiu da sala. Agradeci mentalmente.

Almocei um pouco mais aliviada por ser apenas eu e Edward na mesa. Porém Edward parecia fascinado por tudo relacionado a mim. Fitava cada movimento meu o que não ajudava muito.

Quando saímos da sala de jantar, todos nos esperavam na grande sala. Começamos uma conversa gostosa. Eu me sentia mais acolhida agora, ou talvez, era apenas Jasper influenciando minhas emoções. Eu não sabia dizer. Rosalie era a única indiferente a mim. Não demonstrava ódio, mas também não demonstrava simpatia.

Eu podia vê-los como _minha_ família. Edward ainda não tinha me explicado qual era o processo para virar vampira e eu não perguntei. Mas agora que eu cogitara essa idéia isso era essencial.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando eu me despedi da família Cullen. Sorri sinceramente para todos eles — até mesmo para Rosalie, que quando viu meu sorriso ficou confusa, mas sorriu também, se foi sincero eu não sei dizer — enquanto Edward me guiava para o seu Volvo prata. Achei que ele me levaria direto para casa, mas ele seguiu por um caminho oposto. Paramos no fim da rua onde tinha a entrada de uma trilha. Engoli seco. Se íamos caminhar ele devia ter me avisado, eu não estava com os melhores sapatos para isso. No fim minha preocupação foi desnecessária. Edward me carregou nas costas por todo o trajeto. Ele não correu. Aproveitamos o tempo para conversar mais um pouco. Fiquei com medo de perguntar sobre o processo, mas Edward estava bem consciente da minha tensão.

Reconheci o lugar que ele parou. Eu já tinha estado ali, mas em sonho. Assim como no meu sonho, eu esperei que ele dissesse algo, mas ele pegou a minha mão e continuou me guiando. Não fazia sol em Forks, nem tinha indícios que ia aparecer. Então ele não me mostraria como ficava ao sol — eu já tinha visto, mas não pessoalmente — Nós alcançamos a borda da clareira.

A clareira era pequena, perfeitamente redonda, e cheia de flores selvagens. Em algum lugar próximo, eu podia ouvir o som borbulhante de um rio. Era o mesmo lugar, eu tinha certeza.

Diferente do meu sonho Edward me acompanhou até o centro da pequena clareira. Enquanto eu olhava ao meu redor, Edward se sentou na grama baixa. Não demorei a me juntar a ele.

— Como você sabia? — perguntei olhando profundamente nos seus olhos dourados.

— Do que?

— Que essa era a clareira do meu sonho? — ele riu

— Era essa? Eu não sabia, mas quando você comentou comigo, me lembrei desse lugar. Eu sempre venho aqui quando quero pensar sem ninguém para interferir. — explicou — Antes de ir para sua casa; depois de você dormir, é claro. Eu ficava aqui pensando no certo e no errado. Se seria certo entrar na sua vida, como Alice tinha previsto, ou ficar apenas vendo você dormir, mas nunca entrando em contato. Porém acho que foi tudo desnecessário, já que você sonhava comigo. — ele sorriu.

— Acho que no fundo eu sabia da sua existência. Quando sonhei com essa clareira e eu senti vontade de procurá-la, eu pensei que você pudesse ser real. — sorri para ele também.

Não existiam palavras para descrever o tamanho da minha felicidade. Mas a vontade de saber mais ainda me afligia, eu não tinha certeza da reação dele.

— Bella, o que está te preocupando?

— Nada

— Se fosse nada, o seu coração não estaria tão rápido agora — ele argumentou.

— Eu não sei se posso dizer

— Eu ainda quero saber — seus olhos estavam cautelosos

— Bom...Promete que não vai ficar com raiva? — ele assentiu — Então, hoje me surgiu outra curiosidade.

— E qual seria?

— Como se faz para virar vampira? — eu queria abaixar a cabeça e acabar com o contato visual, mas seus olhos endureceram, como se já soubesse o que eu iria perguntar.

— Acho que eu esperava por isso — ele confirmou minhas suspeitas — Acho que também sei o motivo. Bella eu não vou fazer isso com você. Eu não mudar a sua vida a tal ponto.

— Edward, acho que isso é uma decisão minha.

— Não é não. Bella e o Charlie? E Renne? — eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas será não estava na hora de eu ser feliz também? — Quando Carlisle me transformou eu já não tinha mais ninguém e estava quase morrendo. Eu não vou deixar ninguém acabar com a sua vida. — ele tinha determinação nos olhos

— Isso é discutível. — tentei argumentar, mesmo sabendo que hoje eu não conseguiria nada dele.

— Isso já está resolvido.

— Sabe que eu vou morrer, não é? — perguntei e ele suspirou.

— Sim, mas eu não vou ser tão egoísta para acabar com a sua vivacidade.

— Acho que temos um impasse.

— É — concordou ele

Resolvi não pressionar mais. Eu estava acabando com o dia maravilhoso que tivemos. Mas Edward não podia contestar algo que eu já tinha decidido. Eu não sabia, mas Alice também já tinha certeza disso. Enquanto eu estivesse decidida, o meu futuro já estava certo.

* * *

**N/A ²: **Reviews? A opinião de você é importante e motiva a autora a continuar.

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Babisy:** Edward minha luz particular. ahahahah. _

_O filme foi muito legal. Eu fui na estréia, mas me arrenpendi, tinha hora que você não ouvia nada. Eu gostei do primeiro filme. Talvez tenha seja porque eu não conhecia a saga antes do filme. Mas Lua Nova foi bem melhor. Dá para ver a diferença. Mas acho que eu fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Acho que eu esperava mais, mas foi bom. Pegou as partes importantes. Porém nada se compara ao livro. Beijinhos. Obrigada e postando._

_**Aline Hadama:** Thank's friend. Até parece que eu vou ser escritora, mas eu gosto de escrever se compromisso. Quando vira uma obrigação deixa de ser legal. Acho que não quero estragar a diverção. Continuando. Beijinhos._

_**Tata Black:** Pois é, tava na hora já. Não quis mudar muito o beijo deles, porque a minha mudança é apenas na forma que se conheceram. Obrigada e postando. Beijinhos_

As outras respondidas por PMs


	9. Epílogo: Para Sempre

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é o epílogo. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Não esqueçam de ver o recadinho lá no final.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, essa é a minha primeira fic, então me desculpem qualquer coisa. Mas essa fic é realmente especial para mim. Obrigada de novo.

P.S: Desculpem os eventuais erros, não tem revisando a fic para mim.

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo: Para Sempre**

Edward tinha ido buscar Renesmee na casa de seus pais e eu estava deitada na cama de olhos fechados pensando na mudança da minha vida. Eu tinha me tornado mãe, tinha casado com Edward e o mais importante tinha a eternidade para desfrutar de tudo isso.

O barulho do coração de Renesmee chegou aos meus ouvidos junto com o seu cheiro misturado com um que eu reconheceria até se estivesse morta.

Edward adentrou o quarto com Renesmee em seu colo, ela mantinha sua mãozinha no rosto dele. A risada de Edward me despertou, Renesmee riu logo em seguida.

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntei me juntando a eles na porta do quarto. Agora eu era rápida.

Renesmee estendeu sua mão para tocar o meu rosto. A lembrança de Renesmee invadiu minha mente.

Ela e Emmett brincavam no sofisticado vídeo game dos Cullen sentados no chão da grande sala. Pela perspectiva de Renesmee pude vê-la ganhar o jogo e Emmett levantar frustrado. Ri com isso. Emmett conseguia ser mais criança do que ela.

— Ele não gosta de perder, né?! — perguntei a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo. Ri de novo e ela e Edward me acompanharam. Escutei a porta bater. Renesmee começou a se mexer no colo de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que Edward rosnava baixo. Eu tinha um forte indício de quem era.

— Entre Jacob — disse. Jacob não hesitou em entrar. Enquanto isso Renesmee ficava aflita e ansiosa no colo de Edward.

— Deixe-a — disse a Edward. Ele relutou, mas a colocou no chão. Renesmee mais do que depressa correu até Jacob que estava na sala.

— Você não devia você lutar contra isso, Edward.

— Bella, ela ainda é uma criança.

— Eu sei disso, Edward, mas o amor de Jacob não é o mesmo que você sente por mim. É um amor de irmão. Você esta se preocupando a toa.

— Humpf — ele bufou

— Sabia que você fica lindo assim?! — perguntei sorrindo — Até parece que você não sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele. — afirmei levando minhas mãos até o seu rosto.

— Você não parece preocupada.

— Ainda não tenho motivos para me preocupar. Quando ela parecer com uma adolescente de 16 anos, nós voltamos a ter essa conversa.

Da sala era possível ouvir as risadas de Renesmee e Jacob. Tinha sorte de tantas pessoas se importarem tanto com Nessie.

— Vem, vamos sair.

— E vamos para onde?

— Surpresa. — sorri maliciosamente para ele

Edward me acompanhou, correndo ao meu lado, enquanto eu ia em direção à clareira. Ele sabia para aonde eu o estava levando, mas não disse nada.

Quando chegamos à clareira deitamos na relva baixa, igual fazíamos quando vínhamos aqui.

— Algum motivo especial para vir aqui? — perguntou-me ele de repente.

— Não, eu gosto desse lugar. É quase como uma regressão para mim. Me faz olhar para trás e ver que tudo valeu a pena.

— Tem razão. Nessie é perfeita, e você está aqui, comigo. Sabe, por um momento eu achei que perderia você.

— Mas eu estou aqui com você, e nós temos muito tempo para desfrutar da companhia um do outro. A não ser que você já esteja cansado de mim. — olhei para ele com falsa trsiteza.

— Nunca me cansaria de você. Você já devia saber disso, Bella. — ele disse entrando na brincadeira, mas eu podia sentir a verdade na declaração dele.

Não respondi, subi em seu colo e selei nossos lábios. Eu não sentia falta do cuidado que tinha que ter sempre que o beijava. Agora nós éramos iguais. Agora eu podia senti-lo completo. Eu nunca mais o teria pela metade, não agora que eu conhecia até onde ele podia ir.

* * *

**N/A ²:** Reviews? A opinião de você é importante e motiva a autora a continuar.

Aqui está o prólogo da minha segunda fic. É uma continuação dessa. Melhor, é a visão do Edward dessa fic. Espero que gostem. Já postei o prólogo e semana que vem eu posto o primeiro capítulo.

**_Olhos de Chocolate_**

**Prólogo**

Vida. Sempre achei que tinha uma, mas descobri que essa palavra passou, realmente, a significar alguma coisa quando eu a conheci.

Durante anos achei que tinha conseguido tudo. Mas faltava algo. Era difícil ver minha família completa e feliz, cada um com sua alma gêmea. Era ainda mais difícil para mim, que podia seus ouvir pensamentos reprimidos.

Nunca pensei que pudesse ser capaz de amar alguém e ser correspondido. Mas ela era o que faltava.


End file.
